Pure Rumors
by bringITback
Summary: When news that the Heads' were going out reached Hermione, she dismisses them. Pure rumors! But Parvati and her gang of gossip queens are determined to prove our all-knowing Hermione wrong! H/Hr


**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**A/N: **Hi guys, this little one-shot is the result of a plot bunny which sprouted while I was writing my main fic, enjoy! No beta's looked through it so take it for the rough draft that it is and excuse my errors, thanks!

**Title: **Pure Rumors

**Author: **bringITback

**Rating: **T 'cos of my obsessive tendencies

**Summary: **When news that the Heads' were going out reached Hermione, she dismisses them. Pure rumors! But Parvati and her gang of gossip queens are determined to prove our all-knowing Hermione wrong! H/Hr

"Have you heard? The Heads are going out! Parvati Patil swears she saw them snogging against one of the bookshelves in the library!" Rachel Piers, a second-year Ravenclaw gushed out to the group of listeners in front of her. "I knew that bookworm must have been getting some. I mean, staying in that hellhole for hours _just _to do homework? I, for one, never believed that!" She sniffed, looking down smugly at the enraptured first-years.

"20 points from Ravenclaw and a detention with Professor Snap for defamation!" an outraged voice came from behind, startling the little crowd of gossipmongers.

The students whirled around to see the very Head Girl they had been tittering about, standing in the corridors, clearly incensed from the red tingeing her cheeks as well as the hard line her pouty lips were set in. Her eyes flashed wildly and lit on the guilty gang who had the grace to blush and look away before fleeing.

The Ravenclaw though, sulked and muttered some incomprehensible words, presumably curses aimed at the Head Girl, although she too walked away from the scene, leaving Hermione Granger to fume at the sheer _nerve _of those insolent brats.

**.~***~.**

"Have you heard what Parvati has been telling the younger years?" Seventeen year-old Hermione Granger shrieked, a pretty blush high on her cheeks, as she plopped down ungracefully on the couch. Her best friend looked on at her with concern, reaching a long arm to pull her into his side. She accepted the gesture, snuggling under his arm and burying her face into his toasty warm sweater gratefully. Absentmindedly, she noted that Harry smelled of cinnamon and pine, a unique scent that strangely enough, comforted her greatly.

"No, what tales has the gossip queen spun now?" the young man asked wryly, green eyes softening when she raised her head to at look at him miserably. He patted her bushy pair reassuringly, which caused her to release a heavy sigh.

"She's been telling everyone that we are a couple! It's absolutely ridiculous, but those gullible idiots actually _believe _it!" Hermione growled furiously, brilliant mind working on overtime to churn out inventive ways to curse her flighty dorm mate. Ooh, she'll pay for that, the brunette thought viciously, hazel eyes spitting out fire as the memory of how enthusiastically the second-year Ravenclaw had shared the piece of gossip.

"Oh, 'Mione, let them say what they want." Harry soothed, eager to defuse the flame, fingers tracing the swirly patterns on the brunette's jumper lightly.

His response, however, was clearly not what she was seeking, for she scowled fiercely, locking her arms together to indicate her displeasure.

Harry though, remained undeterred for he grinned and brought her into his arms for a warm hug. Although Hermione resisted slightly, unwilling to be appeased, she relented, returning his embrace and allowing her own arms to settle low on his hips.

"They are rumors, 'Mione" He whispered into her ear, "Don't let them get to you". The brunette witch curled up like a kitten against him and nodded resolutely, sighing " I know that, but it's just . . . so infuriating!" Harry chuckled, prompting her to slap him lightly on the arm in rebuke, and tugged on one of her curls fondly. "Welcome to the life of Harry James Potter" He joked "Pure rumors aplenty and danger lurking in every corner"

This had the desired effect, for Hermione started laughing lightly, eyes alight with humor. Seeing his best friend's sulky demeanor vanish, Harry grinned and adopted an expression of mock hurt, poking her side as he did so. "You think it's funny, do you?" He stuck his plump lower lip out in an adorable pout, which had the witch pinching his cheeks teasingly "Laughing at my misery . . . I'll show you!" he gurgled out, bringing his hands to her mid-section and tickling her mercilessly.

"Stop!' She yelled amidst the tickle attack but Harry merely tapped a finger against his chin, feigning a contemplative expression before smirking and continuing his ministrations; he enjoyed her boisterous laughs too much to take heed.

"Ah, look at what we have! The lovebirds in a rare moment of PDA! My eyes must be deceiving me!" A smug voice came from the portrait entrance.

The couple immediately distanced themselves, groaning at the horrible timing the shrew had.

"Parvati, how nice to see you" Harry greeted calmly, arms forming a cage around his irritated friend to prevent her from lunging at the other girl and bite her head off.

"Harry, I really think you should stop hiding your relationship!" The Indian girl urged, a gleam in her charcoal eyes. She came a few steps closer, barely spared Hermione a glance when the furious witch snarled in warning.

"All that secrecy isn't healthy for relationships" She shared conspiratorially, wagging a finger in front of the Head Boy's face in disapproval to which he grimaced at.

"Harry and I are not dating!" A scream finally came from the incensed Head Girl, rage dancing like flames in her eyes.

"_You_ are the one who's been spreading lies! You're going to stop this instant and tell everyone they were just bullshit or I'll curse you to France and back!" She growled, a challenge obvious in her eyes as she tapped her feat impatiently. Harry though, groaned, arms sagging down in defeat when he realized he could not possibly contain the raging witch.

The other witch, whose eyes had widened to the size of saucers during Hermione's spiel, stood her ground, eyeing Hermione with a contemptuous look. "You can deny it all you want but I _see things_" Parvati sniffed, shooting an all-knowing look at the silent Head Boy, who gulped under her keen gaze, and flounced off before Hermione could carry out her threats.

**.~***~.**

Hermione stretched her arm tiredly and yawned, rubbing her sore eyes. It was now lunch and while everyone else was busy tucking into their meals in the Great Hall, the Head Girl was busy finishing her Charms essay which was due two weeks later. Cocooned in an alcove that afforded her a reprieve from the knowing glances and chatter from other students, Hermione added the finishing touches to her work and engaged her research material once more, too absorbed to notice the soft footsteps headed her way. It was only the shadow falling over her book and disturbing her reading that alerted her to the fact that someone was standing in front of her. She raised her head, eager to answer whatever questions the person had and get back to her studies.

The boy standing in front of her had black hair like her best friend, but _unlike _Harry's untidy mop, his was cut short and casually tousled. When her gaze lit on his eyes, she was, for a moment, captivated with the depth of the dark blue orbs. He looked to be her age, Hermione noted, and was for some reason embarrassed, judging from how he fidgeted uncomfortably and blushed just a little bit to allow a hint of pink to tinge his cheeks attractively.

"Hi there, may I help you?" she prompted, curious as to what this boy needed.

"Hi, I'm Theodore Nott, Slytherin seventh-year" He replied awkwardly before plunging straight in, "Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" Hermione furrowed her brows and asked carefully, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Can you repeat it?"

Theodore blushed deeply and directed his beautiful eyes towards the floor. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He mumbled softly, missing Hermione's momentary look of shock as his words registered in her head.

The brunette witch, in question, was utterly stunned by his sudden request. She worried her lip between her teeth, at a loss as to how the normal witch would respond to an invitation for a date by an attractive wizard. Should she give Theodore a chance? Strangely though, a voice which sounded eerily like Harry's was protesting against it vehemently, insisting that being a Slytherin, the boy must be up to no good. Yet, another part of her, the sly conniving part, Hermione mused, could see the advantages in accepting Theodore's invitation. After all, it was perfectly harmless and well, should Parvati and her gang of cronies catch them, then all the better, Hermione thought craftily. Then again, Theodore wasn't actually hard on the eyes either, she had to admit, and even that was an understatement. The truth would be that Theodore Nott was an enchanting specimen, she though bashfully, sneaking a cautious look at the boy who was still keeping his eyes downcast.

"Theodore" She watched as his head snapped up at the call of his name, "Thank you for your invitation. I would be glad to be your date to Hogsmeade this week". Theodore, whose indecipherable expression had turned crestfallen initially, now brightened up to the point when he was beaming. His wide smile, which showcased a set of dimples, did not falter as he picked up her hand and kissed it in thanks. Theodore sunk down into a low bow before skipping out of the library jauntily, leaving Hermione smiling slightly in his wake.

**.~***~. **

The rumor mills were on overdrive.

"Harry! I'm so sorry, I've heard from Sally-Anne who heard from Evica Roberts that Hermione's just agreed to date Theodore Nott!" Parvati simpered, trailing a hang down the Head Boy's arm in faux comfort.

Harry had a deer-caught-in-headlights expression before his mask of indifference slipped on with practiced ease. He snorted loudly in disbelief, rolling his eyes at the witch clinging to his arm and replied dismissively, " 'Mione wouldn't do that. You guys have it all wrong". He shook off her hold on him hastily and ignored her splutters of indignation.

"It's true! Evica saw it herself!" the Indian witch insisted crossly.

The Head Boy sighed; tired of the dramatics the Gryffindor witch was prone to launch into. "Those are pure rumors Parvati!" He huffed, pinching his nose bridge in a valiant effort at calming his boiling temper.

"Whatever you say Potter, but don't say I didn't warn you when you see them on a date this Hodsmeade weekend" the witch warned, conviction clear in her tone.

Though he did not show it, Harry was discomforted by her assurance. He nodded in acknowledgement before escaping from her side, all the while thinking, "Pure rumors, they are. 'Mione, _my _'Mione wouldn't agree to that".

His words, however, failed to assuage the gaping hole in his chest.

**.~***~. **

"Hey Harry, where'd you been to? I've been looking for you the whole day!" Hermione huffed, frustrated. She sorted through the parchments laid haphazardly on the table and darted her eyes towards her best friend when he failed to reply. Harry looked . . . uncomfortable and worried, she surmised, from the way a crease formed between his brow and how he chewed on his lower lip agonizingly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly, walking over to his side and wrapping an arm around him in a show of support.

Harry stared blankly at the tapestry, green eyes unmoving. He was still unable to wrap his head around the piece of news Parvati had shoved in his face. 'Mione would never date a slimy Slytherin, he attempted to convince himself, feeling a bitter feeling well up in him as he thought of his best friend on the arm of Nott, or even worse, _kissing _him! Harry recoiled in disgust at the mental image that gave him, although a part of him slightly thrilled at the concerned look the brunette witch sent him.

'Hermione . . . "Harry mumbled, mentally calculating the possibilities, "I've heard . . . Well, actually, Parvati was the one to tell me. I didn't believe her, I mean, for Merlin's sake, you are my best friend! Of course I won't believe that no-good gossip queen over you-" The witch in question waved a hand lazily and he automatically fell silent, stopping the anxious babblings which had taken over under siege of Harry's nerves.

"What _is _it that you've heard that has you in such a tizzy?" Hermione asked humorously, watching in delight as the dark-haired young man spluttered indignantly. She secretly thought that he looked adorable in his embarrassment, red creeping up towards his cheeks and dazzling eyes the color of jade widened to the size of a galleon.

"I heard you agreed to a date with Nott" He rushed out, pinching his eyes close in panic. When all that came from his proclamation was silence, Harry opened one eye cautiously. The brunette had her eyes on him and she seemed to be. . . measuring his reaction, Harry tilted his head to the side worriedly. Hermione let loose a deep breath and looked him in the eye before saying slowly, "Yes, I did". He felt something akin to a sledgehammer slam into his stomach and hunched down; the sinking feeing was unbearable, no, not unbearable, it was_ painful, _pain that stabbed him in the gut and rendered him speechless.

Suddenly, he felt arms embracing him from behind, a head pushing against his back. Harry bit back the acerbic taste in his mouth and allowed her to simply hold him for a moment but soon, the torrent of questions skimming his brain made themselves known and he spun her around slowly. "Don't go", He murmured, leaning his forehead against hers'.

Hermione inhaled deeply and tried to reassure him, "It doesn't mean anything, Harry. I just thought it would get Parvati off my back for awhile". A blind man would be able to see the relieved look which crossed his face momentarily, although the uncomfortable feeling still remained, reminding him that while Hermione had certainly no interest in Nott, the Slytherin was more than likely crushing on her hard to take her out publicly.

"Go out with me" Harry blurted out, green eyes focused on Hermione intensely. She smiled, patting his arm soothingly, "We go out together all the time, and perhaps we could meet up later . . ."

Harry shook his head hastily, knowing she had gotten the wrong idea. He swallowed noisily and blushed to the tip of his ears at what he was about to do. "No, I mean, go out with me on a date" He asked carefully, pinning her eyes with his to convey his sincerity. Hermione, for her part, looked shell-shocked, pouty lips hanging open with her brown eyes flashing in confusion.

"You don't have to say that to make me decline his date, you know", She finally said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear as she reasoned with herself that that was the reason he had made the request as he did. No, Harry would never be interested in her that way, she thought, feeling a jolt of disappointment at her own thoughts.

"I love you 'Mione. I think I have, for awhile, just that it took _this _to finally open my eyes to it" He said slowly, wondering if his words had ruined their friendship, the ties that had bound them together since they were tiny First Years.

The brunette, on the other hand, was still on her emotional roller-coaster, struck speechless by the surprise, shock, confusion and joy which had pervaded her following his speech. _Harry _loved her? The question was, did _she _like him that way? She examined her feelings closely for any inkling. Sure, she did felt a little . . . discomforted whenever any girl flirted with him and when his disappointed face had greeted her after that little episode with Cho about the Yule Ball, Hermione admitted that she _had _felt a trickle of hurt. Hurt that he, like Ron, saw her as one of the guys, and not a girl whom he would consider dating. Oh dear Merlin, did having these feelings meant she was in love with Harry then? Hermione peered side-ways to see that the boy was still waiting for her response, although he had now fixed his green-eyed gaze on the floor bashfully. It was adorable, his hesitance, she thought fondly.

Her thoughts turned worried as she considered a more pressing question. Would her friendship with Harry sour if they ever broke up? Hermione nibbled on her lower lip pensively, contemplating the answer. Her subconscious though reassured her otherwise. No, she thought, suddenly confident of her feelings, Harry and her had gone through too many ups and downs in life for a failed relationship to bring them down. More importantly, who was she to say that they would fail at having a romantic relationship anyway, she considered, blushing quietly at the thought of dating her best friend, Harry.

"Say Harry, what would you say to a celebration down in the kitchens?" Hermione asked cheekily, breaking off Harry's staring watch with the wall. She watched as her best friend jerked back to life and became adorable confused, cocking one head to the side, _like a lost puppy_, she giggled.

"I figured we could celebrate a little. After all, I did decide to date your pathetic arse after all . . . " She trailed off as realization, then glee, dawned on his handsome face. He launched himself at her, knocking her off her feet, and captured her in a hug. He nuzzled into his girl, _his girl, _he thought proudly and whined, "'Mione, you do so hurt my feelings". When she reached up to caress his pouting face though, they both laughed heartily, bliss clouding their heads for the moment.

**.~***~. **

Parvati watched on amused as the Heads sneaked into the broom closet, spelling it shut hurriedly. The heavy thumps on the door, however, were going to give them away. Although she would not mind a show, Parvati thought good-naturedly, it would not be good for any virgin eye to be scarred, and so, she silently cast a spell.

Pure rumors, she thought not!

**A/N: **Whoosh, I needed that! Haha all that H/Hr action in my main fic inspired my to ship this pair and who am I to ignore the call of the written word? Haha, as always, I hope you've enjoyed this!


End file.
